The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that Captopril will slow the progression of nephropathy associated with Type I diabetes mellitus. Subjects are randomly assigned to treatment with Captopril or placebo. All subjects have aggressive treatment of hypertension when necessary. Renal function is measured yearly by I-125 Iothalomate clearance.